ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fenyx4/Archive
Hi, welcome to Editable Codex! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Underworld page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 04:17, 2009 August 5 Your guesses for captions are all correct. I did the caption for Devils, and the Daemon picture is from the Serpent Isle manual. As for the Fairi picture, I was unable to find a better one, sorry.--Tribun 18:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Tribun! Fenyx4 06:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) The new list includes only Ultima I creature pictures. Hope that helps. --Tribun 21:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again! I don't own and haven't been able to find an Ultima I manual that let's me check. I hate to put it down without being sure. Fenyx4 04:17, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Your work in honor, but I think that the characters don't need an infobox. Everything important is said in the text and the charcter portrait also looks fine enough. I would add little, so an infobox isn't needed.--Tribun 14:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Your Ultima IV shops Some advice: Simple shops are NOT a "Location in Britannia", so I erased them from that category. And just creating lots of stubs isn't good style, I should add. On a personal note: I see you love it to use lots of scripts. However for everyone else, including me, they are so cryptical that it is practically impossible to make any changes.--''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' User:Tribun :Pardon I misunderstood the proper usage of "Locations in Britannia" since the shops are after all "Locations" which are in "Britannia". What category would these fall under? And I created two stubs. I'd hardly call that a lot. I created them because I had some information on them I didn't want to forget but didn't have time to fill them out entirely as I was currently working on something else. I was going to get to them soon but it has been less than 24 hours. :Is using the Creature Infobox and LoreQuote templates really that hard? Yes the stuff behind them is hard but that is what the templates are for to hide the complicated and cryptic formatting.Fenyx4 11:55, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::"Locations in Britannia" is for towns, islands, etc., not a single shop. You could create a sub-category in "Sightseeing" for shops. ::I always tried to keep it simple (I do most of the work here with around 80% of the content being from me) so that others can easily understand how to add things. Don't get me wrong, these infoboxes are nice, but I feel that adding too much code makes things to complicated for others. Especially since they will have no idea how it works. --Tribun 12:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks I didn't see that category. :::I have great respect for what you have accomplished here. If you hadn't done so much work I wouldn't be asking about this stuff before I do it. Heck I probably would have just created a wiki of my own instead of contributing to this one (which at this point you might have preferred :P). :::My goal is simplicity too. Say someone finds an NPC that I didn't know about in Britain in Ultima IV two years from now. They go in and add it. Nothing fancy just a description. Someone else comes along and adds the categories to it. Now that the categories have been added the list on Britain#Ultima_IV is automatically updated. Neither of them even realized that list existed. :::Or say we want to change how the Lore quotes look? Something as simple as moving the "from" line to the right; Not to be mistaken for the common Slimes of Britannia, the Slugs of the Abyss are gelatinous, amorphous entities. Their extremely small and limited minds are entirely taken up with an insatiable curiosity, and so Slugs are certain to follow any motion they detect. Fortunately for explorers, Slugs have no eyes or ears, and therefore miss much that occurs around them... - from "The Memoirs of Cabirus", Ultima Underworld :::Before it would've taken hundreds of edits. Now we just change the template. :::We can make it as complicated as we want to make it look as pretty as we can and it is all hidden behind the easy to use template. :::And truly people don't even need to use the templates. They can just dump the content on a page and others can come back and add the templates later to get the uniform look. That's the joy of wikis. :) -- Fenyx4 14:13, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Creature Captions I've insert all the missing captions and corrected the Rogues page, you can remove that from you to-do list.--Tribun 14:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Say do you have a digital copy of the Ultima I manual with the pictures of the creatures? I can't find one. -- Fenyx4 14:29, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I have one, but it is from the Ultima Collection, a hlp-file. The quality of the pictures isn't that great, even after I tried to improve the quality.--Tribun 15:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again. I actually do have that file but can't open it in Win 7. I'll have to find a way around that... -- Fenyx4 16:48, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Try this free converter to rtf. http://www.softpedia.com/progDownload/Windows-HLP-To-RTF-Download-10887.html --Tribun 17:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) NolhamEd 16:17, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Adding NPCs to Ultima V: WOD Hi, I'm trying to add to the list of NPCs of Ultima V: WOD. There are about 60 more names I can add to the list, but I'm having trouble figuring out how to add the names to the list of NPCs. I figured out how to add their detail page, but I don't know how to get an entry created into the main list of linkable NPCs. Thanks, NolhamEd :Hi NolhamEd! To add Margaret to Category:NPCs of Ultima V go to Margaret's page and click "Add Category" down near the bottom of the page. Then just type in "NPCs of Ultima V" and click save. After that Margaret should appear in the big list. -- Fenyx4 01:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) General Intro & Projects Division? Hallo Fenyx, thanks for your message. I would like to know... 1) whether a page for self-introduction of users exists (so that I can introduce myself) and 2) whether a page where all of you users assigns different tasks to different users (or groups) in the Editable Codex. PS Or something like a "general discussion & ideas" page. Cheers,--Muccablu 10:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Muccablu, :1) Self-Introduction usually occurs on people's own user pages. Just edit yours here; User:Muccablu. :2) We don't have a page like that (although it sounds like a good idea and getting better everyday). Closest would be Editable_Codex:Community_Portal but it hasn't been changed in over a year. A couple of us have personal todo lists; User:Fenyx4 and User:Dungy. Mostly it's been a case of if people see a hole they start filling it. Any changes that might be controversial are discussed in The Forum or in talk pages. -- Fenyx4 14:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC)